conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Republic of South Africa
The Republic of South Africa '''or simply known as '''South Africa is a country located at the southern tip of Africa. It is divided into nine provinces, with 2,798 kilometres (1,739 mi) of coastline on the Atlantic and Indian oceans. To the north of the country lie the neighbouring territories of Botswana and United Republic of Zimbabwe; to the east are Mozambique and Swaziland; while Lesotho is an enclave surrounded by South African territory. It's Nambian provice is has the largest concentrated amount of German immigrants to Africa, as well with the Cape Province having the largest concentration of British immigrants. History In 1652, a century and a half after the discovery of the Cape Sea Route, Jan van Riebeeck established a refreshment station at the Cape of Good Hope, at what would become Cape Town, on behalf of the Dutch East India Company. The Dutch transported slaves from Indonesia, Madagascar, and India as labour for the colonists in Cape Town. As they expanded east, the Dutch settlers met the southwesterly migrating Xhosa people in the region of the Fish River. A series of wars, called the Cape Frontier Wars, were fought over conflicting land and livestock interests. Great Britain took over the Cape of Good Hope area in 1795, to prevent it from falling under control of the French First Republic, which had invaded the Dutch Republic. Given its standing interests in Australia and India, Great Britain wanted to use Cape Town as an interim port for its merchants' long voyages. The British returned Cape Town to the Dutch Batavian Republic in 1803, the Dutch East India Company having effectively gone bankrupt by 1795. During the 1830s, approximately 12,000 Boers (later known as Voortrekkers), departed from the Cape Colony, where they had been subjected to British control. They migrated to the future Natal, Orange Free State, and Transvaal regions. The Boers founded the Boer Republics: the South African Republic (now Gauteng, Limpopo, Mpumalanga and North West provinces) and the Orange Free State (Free State). Indpendence In 1931 the union was effectively granted independence from the United Kingdom with the passage of the Statute of Westminster. In 1934, the South African Party and National Party merged to form the United Party, seeking reconciliation between Afrikaners and English-speaking "Whites". In 1939 the party split over the entry of the Union into World War II as an ally of the United Kingdom, a move which the National Party followers strongly opposed. In 1948, the National Party was elected to power. It strengthened the racial segregation begun under Dutch and British colonial rule, and subsequent South African governments since the Union was formed. The Nationalist Government classified all peoples into three races, developed rights and limitations for each, such as pass laws and residential restrictions. The white minority controlled the vastly larger black majority. The system of segregation became known collectively as apartheid. Exdous After 1945, several German's fled from Nazi Germany after its defeat against the Soviet Union and the Allies, its known as the largest movment of Europeans to Africa, most were Barvarian and lead by a movment of democratic socialism and Catholic movment called the 'Sankt Marien Akkord'. It was heavily resistant to the Boer government, They settled the town of Williamburg on the Orange River and Atlantic Ocean. In the early 1950's, several amounts of Western and Eastern Germans left in fear after a war scare, while South Africa was severely Allie-pro, the Soviet government allowed several amounts of religious Germans out of the state, and created a large majority of the white population of South Africa. In the 1960's the Germans population now almost creating the largest group in South Africa, began its opposition to the Boer's apartheid laws, which declined several Nambians of their rights inside of German cities in Nambia and South Africa. Coup With the Boer government declaring a strict ethugenics program after the native Africans began to out-populate the white minority of 40%, which included the Germans and several Nordic and British people. Under this time period from 1960's to the late 1967, the Boer government behind the sheath of the public eye, and even away from Boer eyes released several biological sterlizing methods into African population centers, which after became public in 1968 alerted several Germans and British politicans against South African government. The Sankt Marien Akkord, recreated after several years after its colonization period, lead an all coup against the Boer government in Pretoria, and with the help of the Boer population, and the Boer military overtrew the unpopular government. New Government With a mere 21 million population, the growing white minority of 46% became engaged to educate, and return native Africans back into the once exclusive society. Prime Minister William Switzer, elected by an universal election in 1970, began the largest education programs for un-educated native Africans after being neglected from propper schooling. Most teachers were white, and are typically seen as 'brainwashing' the African populants into the belief that the current government 'saved' South Africans from future destruction, they also installed the language of English as the offical language and allowed for German to become the second common language. In 1980's the German government, declared that any opposition aganist the government would be seen as a racial threat to the current security of the Republic of South African, European or African, in turn the German and British government slowly became very militant to the native Africans and Boer's who still continued to fight each other. In 1983 of May, the ANC deployed a car rigged with bombs to destory a government building, the bombing killed 19 and wounded 217, in return the Jamson Government, elected in 1982 deployed the military of South Africa which was equally European and African into what is now known as the South African Insurgency War was the attempt of the ANC to gain control of the nation and implent an all black government and destroy the bi-racial government set inplace by the Germans. Economy With the launch of the German South African government, whites were not obligated a job in all upper-sector jobs, and created an ethnical diverse workforce, bringing several blacks out of poverty, and with several whites losing their jobs in their home town moved to white dominated towns, such as Williamsburg, Pretoria, or Cape Town. The economy of South Africa is the largest in Africa, accounts for 48% of its Gross Domestic Product in terms of PPP, and is ranked as an upper-middle income economy by the World Bank, which makes the country one of only four countries in Africa represented in this category (the others being Botswana, Gabon and Mauritius). About 2.43 of the population is unemployed. South Africa has a comparative advantage in the production of agriculture, mining and manufacturing products relating to these sectors. South Africa has shifted from a primary and secondary economy in the mid-twentieth century to an economy driven primarily by the tertiary sector in the present day which accounts for an estimated 65% of GDP or $1.34 billion in nominal GDP terms. The country’s economy is reasonably diversified with key economic sectors including mining, agriculture and fishery, vehicle manufacturing and assembly, food-processing, clothing and textiles, telecommunication, energy, financial and business services, real estate, tourism, transportation, and wholesale and retail trade. Military See Also: South Africa Republican Forces The South African Defence Force (SADF) is the current defense force for the Republic of South Africa. The former Union Defence Force was renamed to the South African Defence Force in the Defence Act (No. 44) of 1957. The SADF was involved in the South African Border War and in the Angolan Civil War on the side of UNITA and Angola rebel leader Jonas Savimbi. The SADF implemented conscription of young white men & African men. There were also a large number of volunteers. These volunteers were white, black, coloured and Indian. Conscription was opposed inter alia by organisations such as the End Conscription Campaign, but supported in the main by the white population until the early 1990s.As the military expanded during the 1970s, the SADF general staff was organized into six sections - finance, intelligence, logistics, operations, personnel, and planning; uniquely, the South African Medical Service (SAMS) was made co-equal with the South African Army, the South African Navy and the South African Air Force. Culture Category:Nations Category:Countries